


Stay by your side

by Adalichi



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Harry in Panties, M/M, Minor Larry, Minor Zayn and Justin, Smut, Top Zayn, harry bottoms, harry older, pinning, zarry - Freeform, zayn younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalichi/pseuds/Adalichi
Summary: Harry take care of baby Zayn .when Zayn grows up,he find himself in love with harry,but harry has no idea.Huge Age differenceHarry older than Zayn like 11 years in this story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nimisha for editing this's books :)xx

Harry is sleeping in his room when he hears a loud cry. Who is it? Harry thinks out loud, getting up from the bed.

The crying led him to the front door. As he opens the door, he finds a baby in the door-mat and judging from the clothes and blanket, he figures out that it's a baby boy.

"Oh my god!" Harry gingerly picks up the baby "ssh, little baby, don't cry. Where is your mummy?"

He looks around but there is no one except for himself and the baby. "Okay, looks like you have to sleep with me tonight. Oh don't cry baby, I'll be your friend, and I'll sing you a lullaby, yeah?"

The baby smiles, as if he understands what Harry's words mean.

"Aww, aren't you a beautiful baby boy?" he awes, carrying the baby to his room.

As he puts the baby in his bed, he finds out a necklace in his hand. He carefully takes it out of the baby's hand and finds out that there are letters engraved on it. "Zayn Javadd Malik ", it says.

"Your name is Zayn, isn't it baby boy?" Harry looks at the baby and the baby laughs. "Well, good night, Zayn." Harry smiles and kisses his head.

  
—

  
  
"But mom! I don't want the baby to go to orphanage!" The next morning, Harry tells his mother about the baby.

Anne has decided to call the police, but the 11 year old boy doesn't want to let the baby go. After staying a night with him, he already loves the baby and is afraid that other people will hurt the cute little boy.

"He won't go to the orphanage, we will just call the police and find the baby's parents" Anne tries to reason with her son, while looking at the baby who is now giggling and playing with Harry's hair. Anne agrees that the baby is indeed quite adorable.

"But we all know that the police will not find the baby's parents and he will go to the orphanage!!! Please let him stay, please mom, please." Harry looks at his mother with pleading eyes. "I'll take care of him every day after school!"

Anne sighs, "fine."

  
-

 

5 years later

16 year old Harry has just finished tidying up his apartment. Looking at the clock, he decides that it was time to pick Zayn up from his daycare.

Yes, Harry is now living in an apartment near his college (yes, he goes to college at only 16 because he is smart) with Zayn, a 5 year old boy who he had found on his door-mat when Zayn was a baby.

Ever since then, Zayn clung to harry to the point that if he couldn't see Harry before going to bed, he wouldn't sleep the whole night. Harry found this very cute. So yeah, when Harry went to college and moved out of his parents' house, of course Zayn chose to live with Harry.

After driving for 5 minutes, Harry arrived at Zayn's daycare.

"Harreh!!!" Zayn happily runs to Harry's open arms, hugging him tight and kissing his cheeks "I missed you!" He says and then pulls away from the hug, looking at Harry with his big hazel eyes.

"Ah, I missed you too baby boy!" Harry smiles, showing his dimples.

"No! I'm a big boy now, not a baby!" Zayn pouts while poking Harry's dimples.

Harry fakes a pout, "And I'm Harry not Harreh." 

Zayn, still pouting, argues back, "But Harrieh is cute!"

Harry laughs holding Zayn's hand and walking to his car, "Okay big boy. Now we go home and make you a delicious dinner, yeah? Oh and we have a guest tonight."

Harry helps Zayn into his car, strapping his seatbelt.

"Who is it?" Zayn asks.

Harry smiles, "Nick, my boyfriend."

"What is 'boyfriend'?" Zayn asks cocking his head to the side in confusion.

How do you explain that to a 3 year old boy?

Harry thinks for a while and says, "Umm...you see when two boys love each other, they become boyfriends."

"Are Zayn and Harreh boyfriends too?" Zayn's eyes light up, excited about the boyfriend idea.

"Oh no" Harry laughs and shakes his head, "We're not boyfriends, Zaynie boy."

"But I love you, don't you love me too?" Zayn looks sad.

"No, no, of course I love you Zaynie. But we're not boyfriends, we are best friends, yeah?" Harry kisses Zayn's forehead trying to lighten up his mood.

"The best?" Zayn asks.

"The best" Harry replies.

"Yes! The best!" Zayn claps his hands happily and kisses Harry's cheeks again.

Harry smiles at the happy boy and starts driving home.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

18 and 7

 

7 year old Zayn just got back home from primary school. As he enters Harry and his apartment, he hears a sobbing noise, coming from the kitchen.

Weird.

He drops his school bag and goes to the kitchen, only to see Harry on the floor—he was a crying mess.

Eyes widened with surprise, Zayn runs towards Harry and hugs him. "Harry, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Harry stiffs in Zayn's embrace.

"Z-Zayn? Why did you c-come home s-so early? Aren't you sup-supposed to be at s-school?" Harry stutters because of the crying. He pulls away from Zayn and wipes away his tears.

"It's already 5. School is over." Zayn looks worriedly at Harry.

"Oh, is it that late?"

Zayn nods his head.

"I must have forgotten the time." Harry stands up and looks down at Zayn. "You hungry, love? I can order some food for you."

"You haven't answered my question!" Zayn huffs, staring at Harry.

"Chinese takeaway or do you want pizza?" Harry yet again ignores Zayn's question.

"Harry!!!" Zayn shouts in high pitched childish voice.

"Oh Jesus, stop. You are giving me a headache now." Harry rubs his temple. Kneeling in front of Zayn, he says," It is just some adult issues, I'll be okay, yeah? Now let's get something to eat, alright love?"

Zayn looks into Harry's green orbs. "Is it because of Nick? I heard you fight last night."

Nick, yeah, he's Harry's boyfriend. They've been together for 3 years now. Zayn never liked Nick; he always treats Zayn like a baby and steals his Harry. Yes, his Harry! Every time Nick comes to their apartment, Zayn doesn't get Harry's undivided attention; his attention is on Nick too. It's annoying, if you ask him.

"O-Oh, I thought you were asleep. I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for you to hear us fight." Harry is shocked.

"I knew it. He made you cry. That asshole!"

Harry gasps, covering Zayn's mouth with his hand. "You can't use bad words Zayn! Where did you learn that word? That's what bad boys do. You are a good boy. Don't say that ever again. You hear me?"

Zayn doesn't reply, instead he licks Harry's hand which is covering his mouth.

"Ah, gross!" Harry pulls away his hand and starts tickling him. Soon their laughter fills the room.

Yes, that day, Zayn finds out that Harry had broken up with Nick. Zayn had never been so happy in his life. Although Harry would be sad for a few months, he had Zayn's company.

That night, they cuddled in the couch and watched telly.

"Harry" Zayn looks up at Harry, "You have me; you don't need anyone else. I'll protect you."

Amused by the little boy's outburst, Harry smiles. "I'm a boy. I can protect myself, love."

"But you are my Harreh; I still need to protect you!" Zayn says matter-of-factly.

Harry chuckles and pinches Zayn's cheeks. "Okay, my little superman."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day :)xx 


	3. Chapter 3

High school

Today is the first day of Zayn's high school.

"Zayn!!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Harry bursts into Zayn's room and jumps on his bed.

"Wake up, Zaynie. Today is your first day of high school!" Zayn groans, pulling the sheet up and covering his head to block Harry's voice.

Harry huffs, getting off Zayn's bed. "I'm going to make breakfast. You better get up now, sleepy head, or you will be late for your first day. We don't want that, do we?"

After Harry left the room, Zayn reaches for his phone on the nightstand; only to find that it was barely 6. School only starts at 8! Fuck

"What the hell! Harry!" He shouts only to hear Harry laughing hard from the kitchen. He gets up, grumbling, and goes to the bathroom.

Harry sees a grumpy Zayn, silently eating his breakfast.

"Ah, not a morning person, I see."  Harry hums sitting across the table.

Zayn ignores him.

"I'm sorry, Zaynie. I am just so excited for your first day of high school. I loved my high school, you know. I found my first love in high school, and I hope you find yours too." Harry fake pouts, batting his green eyes at Zayn.

And really who can resist a pouting Harry? Not Zayn,anyway.

But wait a minute, Zayn frowns. "I don't want to find love."

Harry huffs, "Nonsense, you will find love sooner or later."

"I already found him." Zayn whispers.

"What?" Harry asks, putting his plate in the sink.

Luck for Zayn, he didn't catch Zayn's words.

"Um...nothing" Zayn gets up from his chair, and he, too, puts his plate in the sink.

"Okay, now go and get ready for your school." Harry kisses Zayn's forehead, and drags him out of the kitchen.

It's stupid; every time Harry kisses his forehead, his heart skips a few beats. He knows that it is just a friendly kiss, but he can't stop the flutter in his heart. Ever since he was 12, when he first knew what romantic love really meant, he has secretly been in love with Harry. He loves Harry, not only in a platonic way but also in a romantic way.

During the entire drive to Zayn's high school, Harry is incredibly excited; it's like he's the one going to high school, not Zayn.

"OMG, will you calm down?" Zayn finally makes a comment.

"No", Harry roll his eyes, "driving you to high school makes me feel like I'm young again."

"It's not like you are old. You still look young and beautiful." Zayn murmurs, looking out the car window, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Aww...aren't you a sweetheart, Zaynie boy?" Harry coos and pinches his cheek.

Zayn pretends to be annoyed and slaps away Harry's hand.

"Well, behave in school, yeah? Don't get into any trouble. I don't think you will be bullied. I mean, look at you, all handsome and strong. But you are the bad boy type. You might think I don't know but I'm not some old man; I have been in high school too. So you can't fool me." Harry said.They're now standing in front of the school gate. Harry's smile changes into a serious expression. "Do not, I repeat, do not ever bully anyone, okay? I'm serious."

Zayn rolls his eyes. It's not like he's some trouble maker wannabe, who bullies someone on the first day of school. But he nods his head, anyway.

Harry smiles and kisses Zayn's forehead.

"Okay, see you after school. Have a nice day." Saying this, Harry turns around and goes to his car.

  
Zayn stands there, watching Harry walk away. Suddenly he hears someone talking about Harry from behind.

"Oh, look at the lad with long hair, doesn't his bum look cute? I want to grab it."

Zayn turned around to find two schools boy eye fucking Harry's ass. He feels his blood boil, he is beyond angry.

"Bro, did you see his face? He is a bit old, but man, he is beautiful!"

Zayn marches towards the oblivious boys, smacks one's head hard enough to make his body hit the ground, and punches the other boy's face, his hands now covered with the boy's blood.

"Oi, what the heck?" The boy on the ground shouts in anguish.

Zayn pulls the boy by grabbing his shirt, and looks into his eyes with fury. "If you ever make a comment on him or even look at him again, you are dead. You heard me?"

The two boys nod their heads with horrified face and run away.

—So, this is how Zayn became the most popular, yet terrifying boy in his high school from the very first day. Popular, because he's good looking; all the girls want to date him, and all the boy want to befriend him.Terrifying, because he beat the living shit out of the senior boys, who made comments about his Harry, on his first day of school.

Ever since that day, no one wants to mess with him, and no one dares to say a word about his Harry again. After all, rumors spread fast in high school.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	4. Chapter 4

(17 and 28)

  
Time has passed. Zayn is in his senior year of high school.

Zayn is leaning against the wall, silently smoking a fag, with Liam. They had skipped their mathematics class. Zayn hates the subject, and it doesn't help that the teacher is a bitch.

Zayn takes a drag on his cigarette. Harry doesn't know that Zayn smokes, or maybe he knows, but he just doesn't have the nerve to ask Zayn to stop. Zayn is as stubborn as Harry; he will always find a way to smoke.

Speaking of Harry, Zayn wonders what Harry is doing right now. Ah, must be working. Duh! He smiles, shaking his head; his Harry must be in the bakery, serving delicious breads in his cute uniform, hair pulled up into a cute bun. Did Zayn mention how beautiful Harry looks, every time he smiles at the customers, showing his dimpled cheeks? Yes, Harry's dimples are definitely a killer. Zayn loves Harry's dimples; he loves Harry's smile, and he loves Harry's precious, soft and pale skin. Harry's soft skin feels like a baby's bum. He remembers, from last night, how Harry's soft skin felt; the feeling still lingers on his fingers. He sneaks into Harry's room every night when Harry is asleep. He admires Harry's sleeping figure, touching his soft skin and kissing him 'good night' on his beautiful face. Call him creepy if you want,he doesn't give a shit. He just is so fucking in love with Harry,Okay?

"Why are you smiling creepily? Like some love struck fool", Liam cocks his eyebrows, "Mate, are you in love or what? Is it the girl, who always talks with you in the English class, or some other chick you haven't told me about?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Don't talk bullshit, Li. I'm just thinking about Harry. It's lunch time, let's go to the cafeteria and meet Niall."

They walked in the cafeteria, to find that Niall, seated on their usual spot, has started eating already.

"Oi, you guys are finally here. Where have you been? Don't tell me you were smoking again" When they come closer, Niall scowls. "Eww...you were smoking again! You smell like shit."

Zayn smacks Niall's head lightly, and sits beside him. Liam follows suit. "Maths sucks" Zayn says, opening his food.

"That's because you always skip it." Niall snorts, eating.

Zayn shrugs. "Actually, I was thinking of skipping the rest of the classes."

Liam puts his sandwich down and asks, "Why?"

"I don't feel like going to class. I want to go home early today." Zayn takes some fries from Niall's plate. "Hey, that's my food!" Niall yells and swats away his hand.

"You guys still going to stay at my place tonight, Right?" Liam asks, biting into his sandwich.

"Of course Li! I want to play FIFA!" Niall shouts

Zayn nods in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn skipped the rest of the classes, after having lunch with Liam and Niall.

 

He walked home, since he doesn't have a car; it was a 20 minute walk.

 

Harry drives him to school every morning, before he goes to work, and Liam gives him a ride home. Liam lives two blocks away from Harry's apartment. So having a car wasn't that important, not that they could afford a car.

 

Harry works in a small bakery, and occasionally writes books, whenever he can find inspiration. Harry's major in college was literature but due to his stupid (now ex) boyfriend, Ben and all the drama he couldn't finish college. After dropping out of college, Harry, in desultory state, had continued dating Ben. Zayn hates Ben to his guts.

 

Okay, Zayn hates all the men harry has ever dated. But thankfully, Harry got rid of Ben, three years ago, and didn't date anyone since then. Zayn is beyond happy, if you ask him.

 

As he enters their apartment, he hears some noise coming from upstairs. It's strange; Harry should be at work. What could the noise be? Curious, he goes upstairs, following the sound to find that it was coming from Harry's room. What the fuck? He opens the door, only to find Harry.......Harry is riding someone's dick!!!

 

Harry and the guy beneath him, both get still, eyes on Zayn. Zayn feels like he is going to puke.

 

"Z-Zayn?" Harry is dumbfounded; he can't move a muscle. "W-what are you doing here? Sh-shouldn't y-you be at school?"

 

"S-sorry,"Zayn replies, gripping hard at the door handle, "I-I thought someone broke in."

 

"Okay" Harry says.

 

Harry and Zayn stare at each other. There is an awkward silence.

 

Until...

 

Harry gasps, and Zayn's eyes widen; the man underneath Harry is now thrusting up, into him.

 

"L-Louis, s-stop!" Harry moans and swats the man's arms.

 

"No can do, you are warm and so fucking tight. I can't hold on anymore." Louis groans, still thrusting up.

 

Zayn clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth, looking at the ground. "Sorry for intruding. I won't be home tonight. I'm staying over at Liam's, just so that you know."

 

Shutting the door with a bang, Zayn runs out of the apartment.

 

He feels like he can't breathe anymore, like his world has collapsed.

 

He runs to the nearest park, and leans against the tree. He feels like he needs to do something, or he won't be able breathe. So, he pulls out a cigarette, and holds it between his lips. With trembling hands, he tries to light it up but with no success. He tries again, and again and again. No fucking use.

 

"Fuck!" He throws the lighter and cigarette away, punching the tree repeatedly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

 

Why does Harry always find some other man? Why? Why can't Harry love him? He is the one who is always by his side. Why can't harry see that? Is it because he is not good enough?

 

Only when he feels the wetness in his cheeks, he realizes that he is crying.

 

Tugging a bitter smile, "How pathetic", he spits.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	6. Chapter 6

"Zayn?" Liam opens the door.  Zayn lookes ghastly, standing at the door. "Why are your hands bleeding? Did you get into a fight?"

 

Ignoring his questions, Zayn walks past him. "Do you still have some weed left, from Friday's party?"

 

"Yeah, I do", Liam says nodding his head, "but aren't we playing FIFA? Niall is in the living room."

 

"No, you play. I will smoke. I'm not in the mood."

 

"What happened?" Liam is confused. He's never seen Zayn like this; so desperate and lifeless. He is getting a bit worried now.

 

"Don't feel like talking." Zayn muttered.

 

"Okay", Liam hesitates, "I'll get you the weed then."

 

 

  
-

 

 

Zayn has been staying at Liam's house, moping, for four days now. Harry is worried. Zayn has never stayed at his friends' house, longer than two days. He has called Zayn's cell, number of times; sent him texts, but Zayn hasn't responded to any of them. Until now, Zayn had never once ignored Harry's calls and texts.

 

Zayn hears his phone buzz; he's got another text from Harry.

 

From Harry: _Zaynie, are you coming home today? I'll make you favorite dish. XX_

 

Two minutes later, another text pops up.

 

From Harry: _Plz answer the phone, yeah?_

 

Zayn's phone buzzes again. Groaning, Zayn tosses his phone on the couch, and sits on the floor.

 

"Who is it?" Liam asks, pausing the game, Zayn and him were playing.

 

"No one." Zayn grumbles, picking up the controller. "Let's play."

 

Liam gives him a questioning look, but says nothing. They continue playing video games.

 

Twenty minutes later, Zayn receives yet another text. It is the fifth text from Harry, that day.

 

From Harry: _Zayn Javadd Malik!!! You better get your ass home RIGHT FREAKING NOW! I'm so done with you! I raised you better than this!! Ignoring my calls and texts, huh? Not coming home for four freaking days...Are you freaking out of your mind??? I know it's because of that incident. But we need to talk, yeah? AND I SO MAD AT YOUR BEHAVIOR!!! I CANNOT TOLERATE IT ANY LONGER!!!_

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. Talk about, what? His 'boyfriend'? Zayn thinks to himself, bitterly. He gets up from the floor, sighing. "Oi mates, I think I should go home now. Harry is mad at me, just like some house wife, whose husband doesn't go home for dinner in time."

 

Hmm...House wife Zayn loves that thought. He is so willing for Harry to be his house wife.

 

"Okay, take care of your wife then. See you at school." Liam jokes.

 

Oh man, you know nothing, Liam Payne.

 

Zayn smirk and winks at him. "Oh, trust me, I will." He flings his jacket over his shoulders. "See you at school." Saying that, he walks out of Liam's house.

 

Liam smiles, shaking his head, and closes the door.

 

Tsk tsk. One thing Liam knows for sure is that only Harry can make Zayn's mood swing so fast.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn walks into their apartment to find Harry, sitting on the sofa, in the living room.

 

"Oh. Umm... Zayn!" Harry gives an awkward smile, looking up at Zayn. "Umm...come, sit." He pats the spot beside him.

 

Zayn ignores him, and sits on the far end of the sofa.

 

"Oh...umm...O-okay." Harry's smile falters "Umm..."

 

Where's the furious Harry from earlier? Zayn shakes his head, amused by the sudden mood change of Harry. He finds it adorable. In fact, he finds everything about Harry adorable. He can't stay mad at harry for long.

 

"You said you wanted to talk."

 

"Oh, oh, yeah. Umm..." Nervously fiddling with his ring, Harry nods his head; his curls bouncing with the movement.

 

Oh my fucking lord, why is he so fucking cute? Zayn thinks to himself.

 

"Go on." Zayn urged.

 

"Umm...you see, I, umm", Harry takes a deep breath, "I want to apologize for that day. I am really sorry, Zaynie. I didn't know you would come home so early. I didn't mean for it to happen, you know...sex. Umm...I met Louis a couple of weeks ago. That day, we were just watching telly and things got heated up, and one thing led to the other, and...and then, tha-that thing happened. I'm truly sorry."

 

"Are you in a relationship with him now?" Zayn asks, his voice cracking up a bit, towards the end. He feels a deep pain in his chest. He feels like crying again.

 

"N-no, not yet. We are working on it." Harry smiles, a little blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Zayn just nods his head. He feels his chest tighten. He feels like he cannot look at Harry's eyes without breaking down now; so he shifts his gaze on the table.

 

Silence, awkward silence.

 

Clearly, Harry must have felt the tension too, because he voiced, "Umm...do you want to watch something on Netflix?"

 

Zayn nods his head again.

 

Harry turns on the TV, and they start watching 'This is us'.

 

30 minutes into the show, Harry starts crying, "Aww, Jack is so freaking hot!"

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I don't think he is hot, he looks like a fucking dwarf."

 

"Hey! Language!" Harry shouts, tossing a pillow at Zayn; but Zayn catches it, laughing, before it hits his face.

 

"Of course, you don't think he is hot. You like girls, after all." Harry rolls his eyes.

 

"Who said I don't like men?" Zayn says, hugging the pillow.

 

"W-what?" Harry widens his eyes. "A-are you coming out?"

 

Zayn just shrugs.

 

Harry squeals and gives Zayn a bear hug.

 

"Oh god, Harry! Get off, you are suffocating me!"

 

"No!"

 

Zayn struggles a bit but gives up.

 

After a few minutes, Harry gets off of Zayn, and sits beside him, smiling like a madman.

 

"What?" Zayn asks.

 

"You came out!" Harry giggles.

 

Yes, he fucking giggled! Zayn feels his heart melt, just for Harry.

 

"Is that the reason you broke up with Perrie, last year?" Big green eyes stare at Zayn; it is so easy for him to get lost in them.

 

"Maybe." If you only knew the truth.  Zayn thinks to himself.

 

Zayn never loved Perrie. His heart belongs and will always belong to someone else, someone by the name of Harry Styles.

 

"Oh, I see. Do you fancy someone now?" Harry's eyes are sparkling with excitement. He could be so nosy, sometimes. "Is it Liam? Or Niall?"

 

"Eww,no!They're my best friends; they're like my brothers."

 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Harry sounds defeated.

 

A minute later, Harry's eyes light up.

 

"I see! It's that blonde guy, isn't it? What's his name? Oh, I remember! Justin. Right?" Harry knows Justin because Zayn had once invited him, along with Liam and Niall, to their apartment.

 

Zayn face palms. "No. I barely even talk to him. I don't even hang out with him, if Liam is not there. I don't know him well; all I know is that he is from Liam's football team."

 

"But he seems to really like you. That day, when you were hanging out with him and the boys, his eyes were following you everywhere." Harry says like it's very obvious. "You can be so oblivious sometimes, Zaynie."

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. _Oh, really? Who is the oblivious one here?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn and Harry are in the mall. They have planned to do a little shopping, watch a movie, and have some ice-cream. Just like a date.

 

Zayn inwardly smiles. Yes, a date!

 

Everything is going fantastic, perfect.

Until...

 

"Oops!" Harry, clumsily, bumps into someone, and unfortunate for Zayn, that someone turns out to be...

 

"Hi." Louis smiles.

 

Yes, that dick...Louis. Zayn hates his annoying high pitched voice. Why in the universe did Louis decide to come to this very mall and destroy his 'date' with Harry?

 

"It's like destiny wants us to meet today, don't you agree, my dear princess?" Louis smirks.

 

Zayn mentally gags.

 

"L-Louis." Harry whispers, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

"What are you doing here, babe?"

 

"Zayn and I are going to watch the latest movie. Do...umm...do you, maybe, want to join us?" Harry stutters "I-if you are not busy."

 

Hell no! Zayn does not want a third wheel.

 

"Yes, of course. I want to spend more time with you, babe." Louis takes Harry's loose strand of hair, and tucks it behind his ears. Harry's face turns as red as a tomato.

 

Zayn feels his blood boil. He wants to break Louis' hand.

 

"Oi kid, I am sorry about last time." Louis finally notices Zayn, standing beside Harry.

 

Glaring at Louis, Zayn walks into the movie hall, without a word.

 

"What is wrong with this kid?" Louis raised his brow, looking at a confused harry.

 

This is how, Zayn's day changed from happy to miserable.

 

 

-

 

 

Ever since that day, Harry would go on a date with Louis, from time to time.

 

It would be like, "hey Zayn, tonight I'm going out with Louis. Order takeaway for dinner. I put some money on the table."

 

Yes, leave Zayn alone at home, leave him to eat alone.

 

Or like, "Oh, it's Louis! I have to take this call."

 

They were watching TV together, but yeah, leave Zayn alone again.

 

If not the dates and calls, Harry would get frequent texts from Louis, when Zayn and he are watching movie.

 

To say that Zayn hates Louis is an understatement. He hates Louis for stealing his time with Harry; he hates Louis for stealing Harry's attention.

 

He is mad at Harry for dating Louis, but he can't do anything about it.

 

So, when Liam says he's going to get a tattoo and asks if he wants one too, Zayn immediately agrees.

 

He knows Harry won't be happy if he gets a tattoo, but he couldn't care less. He is desperate for Harry's attention.

 

Call him juvenile; but he is just a fucking teenager, what else do you expect?

 

That's why he gets a 'lotus' tattoo on his left forearm.

 

And now, Harry is yelling at him.

 

Yes, yelling! Harry has never yelled at Zayn, except through text, and that was when he didn't come home for four days straight.

 

"Zayn Malik! Why the heck do you have a freaking tattoo on your arm? Are you out of your damn mind?" Harry angrily shouts at Zayn, who is standing in the doorway.

 

"I don't see why I can't have a tattoo, I'm fucking 17!" Zayn is frustrated. He doesn't know why Harry is making a big deal out of this.

 

"Why you can't have a tattoo huh?" Harry inhales deeply, trying to control his rage. "You're still in school! You don't think it's inappropriate?" Harry's voice gets higher, towards the end.

 

Zayn wants to say something. But Louis appears out of nowhere, and hugs Harry from behind. "Babe! Babe, calm down. He is just a teenager going through his rebellious phase, yeah? Besides, you have many tattoos on your body."

 

Zayn, suddenly, gets irritated. Who the hell gave him the permission to talk about Harry's body?

 

"But—"

 

"Why the hell is he here? And who the hell does he think he is to talk to me this way, under my roof?"

 

Zayn yells, cutting Harry off.

 

Harry gasps looking at Zayn in disbelief. "Zayn! Why are you always so rude to Louis? He is a great man; he doesn't deserve this. Apologize, now!"

 

"No! I will not fucking apologize to him, ever! And I'm not just a fucking teenager! I'm a man!!"

 

Zayn runs past them, bumping hard into Louis' shoulder with his own, on purpose. Ignoring Harry's loud gasp, he runs towards his room. Once he's inside, he slams the door shut.

 

Until today, he and Harry have never gotten into a big fight. He was always a sweetheart to Harry, when he was little. He punches his bed in anger. He feels like killing someone.

 

 

-

 

 

  
Later that night, as he walks past Harry's room, he hears Harry crying.

 

He feels like shit for making his baby cry.

 

He opens Harry's door, to see Harry sitting on the bed, face covered with hands. He instantly walks towards Harry and hugs him.

 

"Babe, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Don't cry, please." He murmurs, hoping that Harry didn't notice him slipping out his nickname.

 

Harry tenses up in the hug, at first but as soon as he's aware that it's Zayn, he relaxes.

 

"M sorry Harry, I shouldn't have gotten the stupid tattoo."

 

Harry shakes his head, and hugs Zayn tightly.

 

"No, I'm sorry." Harry sobs, head still on Zayn's stomach; his tears smearing Zayn's T-shirt.

 

"I-I shouldn't have yelled at you, a-and m-made a big deal about your t-tattoo. I-I mean, I have plenty of ta-tattoos. Oh god, I'm such a hypocrite!" Harry pulls away, looking up at Zayn, with puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry, Zee."

 

"It's okay ba...Harry. It's okay." Zayn gently wipes away Harry's tears and kisses his hair, whispering, "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Harry smiles.

 

Zayn, too, gives him a smile.

 

But you will never love me like the way I love you. Zayn thinks to himself, sadly.

 

"Good night Haz."

 

"Night Zee."

 

With that, Zayn gently shuts Harry's door and goes back to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, did I ever tell you I got that tattoo for you?" Zayn is sitting on the couch, playing with Harry's hair as Harry rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. They're watching 'The Ellen Show'.

 

"What? Really?" Harry pulls away, big green eyes looking at Zayn, with excitement.

 

Zayn nods his head.

 

"The lotus?"

 

Zayn nods again.

 

"Oh, Zaynie! You are the best!" Harry hugs Zayn tightly, "No one has ever dedicated their tattoo to me. I'm so touched. I don't know what to say."

 

Two minutes later...

 

"Why lotus?"

 

"Because you are as beautiful as a lotus." Zayn shrugs, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Oh, my Gosh!" Harry hugs Zayn again, and then kisses his forehead, "I'm gonna make your favorite food tonight!"

 

  
-

 

 

School is boring.

 

The only class Zayn enjoys is art class. His art teacher is not a bitch like the other teachers.

 

Right now, he is sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Liam's football practice to be over. He groans, he just wants to go home and spend time with Harry.

 

He checks his phone; he's got a text from Harry. He grins, but as soon as he opens the text, his smile changes into a scowl.

 

From Harry: _Sorry Zee, I won't be home for dinner tonight. I have a date with Lou. I put some money on the table, order some takeaway. Don't go home late, if you're gonna hangout with your friends. And give me a text, if you decide to sleep over at your friend's house._

 

Zayn tightens his grip on the phone and glares at the text. Why does everyone want to steal his boy?

 

"Wow, chill man! What's up?" Liam, having finished his practice and changed into his usual clothes, is now standing in front of Zayn, giving him a puzzled look.

 

"Nothing." Zayn puts his phone in his pocket. "Anyway, I don't feel like going home now. Maybe we can go to your place and chill?"

 

"Sure! Justin wants to hang out at my place too." Liam grabs his bag and walks to his car.

 

Zayn raises his brow, "I didn't know you two were that close."

 

"He seems like a cool guy, so..." Liam shrugs.

 

Zayn doesn't say anything. He just gets in the car with Liam.

 

  
-

 

  
"Hi." Justin says, walking into Liam's living room, surprised to see Zayn there."I didn't know you were here." To be honest, he is more than happy to see Zayn.

 

"Hi", Zayn greets back, "Yeah, I wasn't planning to be here, but..." Zayn shrugs his shoulders, "something happened and I was bored, so here I am."

 

"May I ask what happened?" Did Zayn change his plans because he found out Justin would be here? Justin thinks to himself.

 

Zayn frowns at Justin's flirty expression; he suddenly feels uncomfortable. He thought, what Harry said about Justin liking him, was a misunderstanding. But now, he isn't so sure.

 

"No." Zayn answers, not wanting to continue the conversation, and starts playing video games.

 

"What game are you playing? Can I join you?" Justin abruptly sits beside him.

 

Zayn is annoyed, he wants to say "No", but just then Liam comes in with chips.

 

"Oi, started the game without me?" Saying that Liam sits beside them.

 

"You guys play, I want to smoke." Zayn stands up and walks outside, not wanting to communicate with Justin anymore.

 

He ignores Justin as much as he can, for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday, Zayn and Niall plan to stay over at Liam's house.

 

The three of them are hanging out at Liam's, when they feel like smoking weed. So Zayn drives Liam's car to his house, to get the joints he has hidden in his room.

 

Parking the car in the drive way, Zayn runs to his apartment.

 

While he gets past the kitchen to get to his room, he runs into something, or more like topples someone down...Someone who has just come out of the shower...someone who is wearing a bath robe...someone who smells like flowers and mint...someone whose skin feels soft as flannel.

 

"Z-Zayn?" Harry stutters.

 

Zayn's face is in the crook of Harry's neck. The smell is so addictive; he feels like he is drowning.

 

When Harry realizes Zayn sniffing him, his body stiffens.

 

"Zayn?" Harry sounds confused and a bit scared.

 

Zayn ignores Harry's voice, without realizing it. He is lost in his own world; mind wandering in his favorite fantasies.

 

He gently kisses the soft, porcelain skin.

 

"Zayn, what are you doing?" Harry struggles, trying to push off Zayn, who is lying on top of him.

 

But with one hand, Zayn pins Harry's both hands above his head. He uses his other hand to open Harry's legs, and places himself between Harry's thighs.

 

His hand starts roaming over Harry's soft thighs, his lips sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on the precious skin at Harry's pale neck.

 

"Zayn! Stop!" Harry panics, still struggling, but no use.

 

Harry might be taller than Zayn, but Zayn is much stronger.

 

Zayn doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want Harry to tell him to stop.

 

So he kisses Harry's lips hard, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, catching him off guard. He fucks Harry's mouth with his tongue ferociously, hand groping Harry's soft thigh.

 

Due to all the struggling, the belt on Harry's robe gets untied, giving Zayn a better access to violate his body.

 

Zayn rubs his hard dick against Harry's.

 

He groans at the friction, and Harry starts moaning, making Zayn harder. He rubs against Harry harder and harder, moaning at the feeling, sucking his sweet spot.

 

The sound of moaning, groaning, and heavy breathing soon fill the silent room.

 

Harry's mind is blank, the world seems to be spiraling out of control.

 

All he can do is feel.

 

He feels so hot.

 

And he feels so good.

 

Until...

 

He feels a finger touching his entrance.

 

He jerks away, he feels as if someone poured cold water on him. His vision starts to clear, he comes back to reality.

 

He pushes the teenager of off him, stands up, and fixes his robe.

 

Zayn is still on the floor, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"W-What the fuck are you doing Zayn?" Harry yells at him with tears in his eyes.

 

"I-I'm sorry, H-Harry." Zayn says getting up "I don't know what I was thinking."

 

He walks towards Harry. "I'm sorry."

 

But Harry steps back." Y-you..." He begins, shaking his head, "I'm going to bed."

 

With that he rushes to his room and slams the door shut.

 

Zayn feels tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Why? Why didn't Harry want him? Why?  Is it because he is not good enough? He knows Harry was enjoying it too. So why did he reject him? Is it because he loves someone else? Harry doesn't love him. Harry will never love him.

 

And now he has ruined everything. Harry will never forgive him.

 

He feels a deep pain on his heart, like someone stabbed a knife into it.

 

He can't think, he can't breathe, and he feels like he's dead inside.

 

That night, Zayn cries himself to bed. His tiredness from all the stress, lulls him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Zayn gets up earlier than Harry to avoid facing him. He drives Liam's car to school, which he never got to return due to all the things that happened last night.

 

Now that he thinks of it, he totally blew off their plan. He drove Liam's car to his apartment to get weed, and never returned. But he knew that his friends would understand, and since Niall stayed over at Liam's, they could come to school in Niall's car. So he doesn't worry about it too much.

 

"Oi, Zayn! Why didn't you come back last night? We tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Did you get high without us?" Niall smirks, walking towards Zayn, with Liam tailing behind. Zayn just waves at them.

 

Once they get closer to him in the Locker room, Niall's smirk fades and he looks at Zayn with concern.

  
                     
"Hey bro, are you ok? You look kinda glum." Niall asked.

 

"Yeah, what's wrong, mate?" Liam looks at Zayn, his puppy eyes filled with concern.

 

"Nothing. Just not in the mood." Zayn says, mouth tugged in a tight smile, not wanting his friends to worry about him. He just doesn't want to talk...about anything.

 

"Let's just go to the class." Zayn walks away.

 

"Hey, Zayn!" Zayn turns around, when Liam calls him.

 

"No matter what happens, you know that we are always there for you, right?" Niall nods his head, showing that he agrees with Liam.

 

Zayn smiles at his two best friends and gives them a brotherly hug.

 

  
-

 

  
The awkward tension between Zayn and Harry lasts for three days.

 

After the third day, Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

 

So here he is, waiting for Zayn to come home from school, to clear things between them or in Harry's words, to have a heart to heart conversation.

 

"Zayn, we need to talk."

 

That's the first thing Zayn hears, when he comes home. He is glad that Harry is finally talking to him, after ignoring him for three days.

 

But he is also a bit scared.

 

What does Harry want to talk about?

 

Is it about that night? Yes, definitely. He is scared now.

 

He slowly nods his head, and sits a little far from Harry on the couch.

 

Awkward silence...

 

Zayn sits still, debating on whether or not to speak first.

 

Harry nervously clears his throat. "Well Zayn, you see, I am not mad at you anymore."

 

Zayn is shocked. Has Harry really forgiven him for what he did?

 

He searches for any hints of lie or hesitation in Harry's eyes, but he finds only sincerity in them, and maybe a little concern?

 

What's Harry concerned about?

 

"I know that you're a teenager. I understand that your teenage hormones sometimes make you a bit, umm, horny and...and impulsive. That night your hormones kicked in or something. I'm not mad at you anymore, but" Harry gives Zayn a stern look, but he looks like a cute kitten trying to intimidate people. "Never do that again, you hear me?"

 

Zayn wants to coo at Harry, but he quickly nods his head instead. Well, at least Harry has forgiven him.

 

"Are we cool now?" Zayn asks, timidly.

 

Harry nods, grinning at Zayn, and giving him a big hug. Zayn immediately hugs him back.

 

"God, I missed your hugs, Zee."

 

"Cuddles?"

 

"Definitely!"

 

Ten minutes later...

 

Harry and Zayn are cuddled together on the couch, Harry's head resting on Zayn's shoulder, while Zayn plays with his curls.

 

"Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend, my big boy." Harry lazily suggests.

 

"Hmm" Zayn isn't paying attention to Harry's words. He is just too mesmerized by the feeling of Harry's soft curls in his hand, and he is way too happy now that Harry is back in his arms.

 

"Maybe Justin would be a good choice!" Harry smirks, pulling away from Zayn's hold, and looking at Zayn, elated.

 

"What?" Zayn is puzzled.

 

"I said you should get yourself a boyfriend, and Justin is a good choice."

 

"I don't know, Haz. I don't like him that much." Zayn doesn't want a boyfriend, he only wants Harry. But sadly, it seems that his wish will never come true.

 

"Why? He is a good kid." Harry pouts.

 

"You don't even know him, H." Even though Harry looks very cute right now, Zayn won't fall for it.

 

"But..."

 

"Can we change the topic?" Zayn doesn't want to talk about Justin, especially when he is spending time with his precious Harry.

 

"No!" Harry huffs. "You listen to me..."

 

"Oh, I forgot I was supposed to give Liam his homework back. I should give it back now, so that he can finish it in time. Bye, Harry" Zayn runs to the front door. "See you at dinner!"

 

"Zayn!!!" Harry whines, but Zayn is already gone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	12. Chapter 12

Today Harry and Zayn are going to have visitors, who are very dear to them.

 

Harry's mother, Anne; his sister, Gemma, and his beloved 3 year old nephew, Kevin.

 

Harry is excited. He hasn't seen them in 3 weeks. He surely misses his little Kevin the most. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother and sister, but Kevin is just too cute.

 

Yeah, Harry loves kids. He has loved parenting from a very young age.

 

"Zayn, answer the door. I'm making pudding for my dear Kevin." Harry is busy in the kitchen, when he hears the door bell ring.

 

"I got it, I got it."

 

Zayn runs to the front door. He is glad to see Harry all happy and energetic. He knows that Harry love kids. He sometimes wonders what it would feel like to have kids with Harry; it sure would be wonderful, but he thinks he would get a little envious of their kids, since he wants Harry all for himself.

 

"Hi, Anne! I missed you." Zayn hugs Anne.

 

"Aww...Zayn, I missed you too. It's been only three weeks but you have grown so much, since the last time I saw you. You are a big boy now." Anne smiles, hugging him back.

 

"Our little Zaynie boy has become a little man now, hasn't he?" Gemma coos.

 

"Hello to you too Gem." Zayn scratches his head, and rolls his eyes, while Gemma laughs.

 

"Isn't this my dearest Kevin boy?" After greeting Anne and Gemma, Zayn carries Kevin and walks into the living room.

 

"S-stop!! Zee!!"Kevin giggles and struggles in Zayn's hold as he tickles him. But Zayn wasn't having any of it, he continues tickling the little boy.

 

"No, not unless you say you surrender."

 

"N-no!" Kevin yells, "Uncle Harry! Zee is tickling me!"

 

"You little devil!" Zayn whispers feigning indignation "That's cheating!"

 

"Zayn, what did you do to my little angel?" Harry walks in the living room, with a big smile. "Put him down, and let him give me a big kiss."

 

Kevin runs towards Harry giggling, and gives him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

"Where's my kiss?" Zayn pouts, kneeling beside Kevin, and points his cheek.

 

Kevin grins, and gives Zayn a sloppy kiss too.

 

"Angel K, I made your favorite pudding!"

 

"Uncle Hazz is the best!" Kevin squeals, bouncing up and down on the floor. Harry chuckles.

 

"Hey, mum!" Harry pulls Anne into a big hug.

 

"What about me? Where is my favorite cupcake?" Gemma asked.

 

"Umm sorry, who are you?" Harry tilts his head, pretending to be confused.

 

Gemma gasps dramatically, clenching her fist as if to punch Harry.

 

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Your favorite cupcake is in the kitchen." Harry runs to the kitchen, with a giggling Kevin.

 

 

-

 

 

Having finished their dessert, they're now watching a TV show in the living room. Kevin is in Harry's arms.

 

"Aww...this reminds me of the time Zayn was little. I used to hold him in my arms, just like this. So cute."

 

Harry smiles, looking at Zayn.

 

Zayn wants to say that Harry can still hold him if he wants, but instead, he says "I know I'm cute."

 

Harry snorts, and shakes his head,"Cheeky."

 

"Aww...does my little brother want a baby? How's the guy you told me about over the phone? His name is Louis, right? Are you two going to have babies?" Gemma smirks.

 

No one notices the somber expression on Zayn's face.

 

"We're not that serious Gem!" Harry huffs, face turning red.

 

"Are you blushing?" Gemma teases, smirk never leaving her face.

 

"Mum, Gemma is picking on me!" Harry pouts, looking at Anne for help.

 

"Gemma don't tease you brother." Anne scolds and then looks at Harry. "But she's got a point, Harry. You are 28 now, maybe you should settle down, if this Louis guy really is the one for you."

 

Harry blushes again. "Mum..."

 

Gemma finally notices Zayn's scowling face.

 

"Why is our Zaynie boy scowling? Don't you like this Louis guy?" Gemma tilts her head to the side in confusion.

 

"Of course I like that dwarf." Zayn replies sarcastically.

 

"Hey, don't be rude!" Harry scolds "And besides I'm taller than you, does that make you a dwarf too?"

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm still growing, and I'm much stronger than you."

 

"I don't know why you're always rude to Lou." Harry murmurs, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

"I don't know what you see in him." Zayn bites back.

 

Harry gasps. "I..."

 

"Okay guys, stop arguing." Anne tries to stop them.

 

Kevin grabs Harry's hair, making him smile. Harry starts tickling him.

 

"Is Zaynie boy jealous?" Gemma smirks again, looking into Zayn's eyes.

 

"Me? No!" Looking flushed, he averts his eyes to the TV.

 

"Hmm" Gemma doesn't believe him.

 

Harry is too distracted by Kevin to hear their conversation.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later...

  
Loud music blasting through the house, people on the floor dancing and grinding against each other, drinks spilled everywhere...

  
Niall and Liam had actually begged Zayn to come to the party at Justin's house or mansion, to be accurate. Justin surely is a rich bitch.

  
So, on Friday night, Zayn is drinking vodka at Justin's mansion with Liam and Niall.

  
Minutes later, he can't find them. He doesn't know how many drinks he has had, but feeling a little dizzy, he walks to the living room with a beer bottle in his hand and sits down on the couch.

  
Taking a sip of his beer, he unlocks his phone to check if he has missed a call or received any text from Harry. Nothing...As he puts his phone back in his pocket, someone sits beside him.

  
"Hey Zayn!" Justin says, looking at Zayn like he is a Greek god.

  
Well, you can't blame him because Zayn really looks like a Greek god.

  
Zayn knows he is handsome and hot as fuck. But he can't help but feel annoyed by Justin staring at him with googly eyes.

  
He also knows that Justin is a good guy, but he is just not interested in him.

  
"How was your night?" Justin moves closer to him.

  
Zayn moves away, not caring that he might come off as rude.

  
"Not bad."

  
"Me too." Justin grins, moving so close to Zayn that there was barely any space left between them.

  
Zayn groans in frustration, when he feels Justin's body heat.

  
God, can't he take a hint?

  
Zayn gets up from the couch. "Actually, I have to go."

  
"Why the hurry? You haven't even danced with me." Justin whines, getting up.

  
"Come on, dance with me."

  
He takes Zayn's hand, and tries to get him on the dance floor.

  
"No." Zayn grits his teeth, pulling his hand out of Justin's hold. He has a short temper, except when it comes to his Harry. He swears to god, if Justin touches him again, he's gonna punch him.

  
Luckily, they get interrupted by Niall's voice.

  
"Zayn! Mate, we're leaving. Let's go!"

  
Zayn nods and walks away, without saying a word to Justin.

  
-

  
Sunday night, Harry hears the doorbell.

  
He opens the door to find a cute, blond boy.

  
Harry's eyes light up, when he remembers who the boy is.

  
"You are Zayn's friend, Justin, right?"

  
"Umm yeah, I am and..."

  
Harry cuts him off, "Come in, boy. Zayn is not home, but he will come back for dinner. You can wait for him in the living room."

  
"No, no, no, it's okay. I am only here to return his cap. He left it at my house on Friday." Justin takes the cap out of his bag and gives it to Harry. "I will leave now."

  
"Nonsense" Harry pulls him inside, and leads him to the living room. "Let me at least treat you to a good meal, for coming all the way here just to bring Zayn's cap back. You can hang out with Zayn when he comes back. He will be really happy, he thought that he lost his favorite cap, and was upset about it for the whole weekend." Harry laughs and asks Justin to sit down.

  
"I'm making dinner, you can watch telly. Makes yourself at home, lad." Harry says as he walks towards the kitchen.

  
"Who's it babe?" Louis asks, while making mashed potato.

  
"Zayn's friend. I asked him to stay for dinner. Oh, don't put salt in it Lou!" Harry yells, snatching the salt box from Louis.

  
"Sorry, babe." Louis laughs, "You know that I can't cook."

  
"Okay, let me take over." Harry sighs, taking the bowl from Louis.

  
Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind, rests his chin on his shoulder, and watches him make dinner.

 

  
-

 

  
Zayn comes home, only to find Louis and Justin sitting on either side of Harry at the dining table.

  
"What are they doing here?" Zayn questions, looking at Harry with confusion.

"Well, you see, Lou is going to stay here tonight. And" Harry grins, "Justin brought your favorite cap. So I think it's only fair to treat him to a nice dinner to thank him."

  
"You found it?" Zayn looks at Justin. Justin just nods.

  
"Come on now, Zee, sit down and eat. And you and Justin can hang out in your room for a while, after you finish dinner."

  
Like Harry said, Zayn is happy to get his favorite cap back, but he is also sad for two reasons. One...he can't sit beside Harry, and two...Louis is taking all of Harry's attention by feeding him and occasionally kissing him. Zayn nearly gags. No, he is not jealous, it's just that their PDA is really disgusting. He furiously cuts the beef on his plate. Ok, he's a little bit jealous, just a little bit.

  
After dinner, Zayn has no choice but to hang out with Justin in his room.

  
Feeling quite awkward, Justin sits on Zayn's bed; while Zayn sits on the chair, texting his friends, not even pretending to care that there is a guest in his room.

  
Justin clears his throat, trying to say something to break the awkward silence, but he gets cut off by Zayn's groan.

  
Zayn could hear a faint moan, coming from Harry's room. It's Harry, he recognizes it easily. He still remembers Harry moaning underneath him, that night. He remembers every touch, every feeling.

  
He feels his temper rising, as he hears another moan coming from Harry's room. Are they really doing it right now? Zayn gets frustrated.

  
"Z-Zayn, are you alright?" Justin cautiously asks.

  
"Shut the fuck up!" Zayn spits, roughly pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

  
Zayn looks into Justin's eyes. "Don't, make a sound. Do you hear me?"  
Eyes wide with shock, Justin nods.

  
Zayn starts taking off their clothes.

  
Does Zayn really want to make love to me? Justin's heart beats fast. This is really happening! He is too happy to hear the sound coming from the other room.

  
But Zayn hears everything. He hears Harry moaning, pleading Louis to go harder and faster. Zayn pounds into Justin harder and faster, imagining that he's doing this to Harry.

  
As he hears Harry scream "Ah, I..I'm cumming!" Zayn cums in the condom, with a faint grunt "Harry..."

  
But Justin is too high on pleasure to notice that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Harry watches Justin, limping into the kitchen, with a knowing look.

  
"Had fun last night?" Harry wiggles his eyes brows, making Justin blush. Justin wasn't a virgin, but Zayn was really rough last night.

  
Zayn rolls his eyes, grabbing a plate and taking a seat.

  
"Tell me you used a condom, or else." Harry threatened Zayn.

  
Zayn scowls. "Of course I used condom. Should I ask Louis if he used a condom?"

  
"Course I used a condom. I'm a responsible man." Louis brings his tea and sits down beside Harry. "So, you are a top?" He smirks at Zayn.

  
"Oh, come on Lou, I raised him. Zayn can never be a bottom, just like I can never be a top." Harry says matter-of-factly.

  
"Of course you can never be a top, you're my bottom queen, babe." Louis smirks, nibbling on the side of Harry's neck.

  
"Lou, there are kids here!" Harry says, pushing Louis off.

  
"Oh, sorry sons. Your mummy is so shy." Louis chuckles.

  
"Louis!" Harry scolds, blushing.

  
"I'm not your son."Zayn hisses, getting up from the chair and pulling Justin with him. "We're going to school."

  
"But you haven't finished your breakfast!" Harry shouts.

  
Slamming the door, Zayn stands outside his house, staring at Justin's car with a dumbfounded look in his face. A fucking Porsche, really? This kid is driving a Porsche to high school? He knew that Justin was rich, but he didn't know he was that rich.

 

"Umm...do you want to drive it?"

  
Zayn nods. Of fucking course he wants to drive it! It's not every day that he gets to drive a fucking Porsche to school.

 

  
-

 

  
When they arrive at the school, Zayn comes to a conclusion that driving a Porsche is thrilling as fuck.

  
"Hey, Zayn!" Liam yells from the parking lot, running towards Zayn."Didn't know you two were that close." Liam wiggles his eyebrows.

  
"We're not that close." Zayn shrugs.

  
"Mate, you drove his car to school."

  
"I drive your car to school too." Zayn rolls his eyes.

  
"Seriously man, are you two hooking up?" Liam questions with a smirk.

  
"It was just a onetime thing." Zayn walks to the school building.

  
"I didn't even know you were into men." Liam says, walking beside Zayn.

  
"Well, at least I know I'm not into Justin." Zayn shrugs.

  
"Whoa, that's harsh man." Liam shakes his head.

  
"Whatever." Zayn says nonchalantly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks later...

  
Zayn has noticed that lately Louis doesn't come to their house, as much as he used to. He doesn't care where Louis is, as long as he stays away from Harry. Also, Harry is not blabbering about Louis like he used to.

  
Maybe, just maybe they've broken up. Zayn smiles like a madman at the thought.

  
"Bro, you are creeping me out. What's on your mind?" Niall gulps down his smoothie, shivering at Zayn's lunatic smile. It's not like he thinks Zayn is actually crazy, it's just that he's smiling a little too creepy right now.

  
"Yeah, you spaced out again. What are you thinking about?" Liam asks.

  
Zayn looks at them, blinking. "Nothing, man. I won't come to your place tonight. I feel like staying home."

  
-

  
Zayn hears a faint moan, as he enters the apartment. Frowning, he checks the parking lot, but Louis' car is not there.

 

Staying at home doesn't look like a good idea, anymore. He decides to quickly walk past Harry's room, get into his own room, put his bag down, and go to Liam's house. But as soon as he reaches Harry's bedroom door, he freezes.

  
The door is ajar; it is open enough for Zayn to see Harry fingering himself.

  
Zayn gulps. He doesn't know what to do. He sees Harry's perky round bum, lifted up. Harry inserts his long finger in his puckering pink hole, and adds a second finger and then third...Zayn's heart jumps to his throat. He can hear his heart beating extremely loud. It feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

  
He is stunned; he can't move, he can't think, he just stands there, watching.

 

When Harry groans with frustration, Zayn is pulled back to reality. He smiles at Harry's frustrated groan, he finds it very cute.

  
He doesn't know what came over him, but he finds himself walking into Harry's room and standing behind him.

  
"Let me help you."

  
Harry freezes for a moment, but he slowly turns his head, green eyes wide open in shock "Z-Zayn?"

  
Zayn removes Harry's fingers from his hole.

  
"W-what are y..."

  
Harry gasps when he feels a wet tongue lick his hole.

  
"Z-Zayn, no...ahh..." Harry moans. He wants to stop Zayn, but fails miserably when Zayn starts sucking at his rim.

  
Zayn smirks at this, pushing his tongue inside Harry's tight heat, slowly eating him out. Harry's ass tastes amazing, like strawberry, perhaps it's because of the flavor of the lube Harry used. Regardless of anything, Zayn swears he can eat Harry out for his life time

  
Harry is a moaning mess. He keeps moaning Zayn's name. Every sound, every moans coming out of Harry's sweet mouth is melodious to Zayn. He'll never get tired of hearing Harry moan out his name.

  
Zayn removes his tongue from Harry's ass and moves to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, blowing hot breath in it. "Baby, I can make you feel so good. Do you want that?"

  
"Wh-what?"

  
Harry gasps again, when he feels the tip of Zayn's hardened member poking at his entrance.

  
"N-no, no, Z-Zayn, stop!"

  
"Shh baby, you will love it, trust me. I will make you feel so good, babe."

  
Saying this, Zayn slowly pushes his length inside Harry's tight hole.

  
Harry whimpers. Zayn is big, so fucking big. He doesn't remember Zayn being so big, but maybe it's because the last time he saw Zayn's member was while giving him a bath, when he was a kid.

  
Zayn's breathing hitched, when he bottomed out. He feels so good to be inside Harry, it feels like heaven to him.

  
"Ahh babe, so good for me. I will make you feel good. So good." Zayn grunts, and starts to move.

  
Zayn moves fast and hard inside Harry. He changes the angle, finding Harry's sweet spot, causing Harry to moan his name out loud.

  
"Do you like that babe? Feels good?"

  
When Harry doesn't answer, he pulls Harry's long curls, growling "Answer me!" and starts pounding into Harry faster and harder, abusing his prostate.

  
"Y-yes!" Harry cries out, his mind too hazy from the pleasure to realize what he was saying. "D-Don't stop please, Z-Zaynie. Feels so good."

  
Zayn smiles. "That's my baby."

  
He sucks at Harry's skin while mercilessly pounding into him, leaving dark red marks on his soft, pale skin. "Mine, mine, mine..."

  
The sound of moaning, heavy breathing, skin slapping against each other fill the room.

  
"I-I'm close." Harry gasps out.

  
"Cum for me, babe." Zayn bites at the skin on Harry's shoulder, making Harry cum on the bed sheets and his own chest, screaming with pleasure "Zayn..."

  
Zayn thrusts into Harry faster, and after a few thrusts, he cums hard inside Harry. He can honestly swear that he has never cum so hard in the entire 17 years of his life.

  
He rests his head on Harry's back as he clasps his hands around Harry's waist. After regaining his breath, he pulls out of Harry.

  
But as he watches his cum flow out of Harry's hole, dripping down his inner thighs, he feels his dick getting hard again. Can't blame him, he's a fucking teenager, after all.

  
He makes Harry lay on his side, Harry's back facing him and puts his dick between his inner thighs.

  
"Z-Zayn, w-what are you doing?" Harry asks in a faint and tired voice.

  
"Shh baby, let me."

  
Zayn starts thrusting between Harry's soft inner thighs. Ah it feels as good as he imagined. No, it's even better!

  
Zayn moans, working his hand on Harry's member.

  
At this point, Harry is too tired to protest, so he lets Zayn do whatever he wants.

  
Soon Harry comes for the second time that night and Zayn follows suit.

  
"Babe, you did so well." Zayn compliments Harry, as he comes out of his high.

 

Zayn wants to kiss Harry, but he realizes that Harry is already fast asleep, light snores coming from his mouth.

  
He smiles at Harry's sleeping form, and climbs gets out of the bed and grabs a shirt from the floor to clean up their mess.

  
"Night, my baby." Zayn pecks Harry's lips, pulls up the sheet, and spoons harry from behind.

  
Only then he remembers that they haven't had their first kiss yet. But he doesn't dwell on it since he can get it anytime now.

  
He kisses Harry's shoulder one last time and whispers "Mine."

  
Zayn falls asleep, not long after, with a smile on his face.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day :)xx


	16. Chapter 16

Sunlight streams through the window, lighting up the whole room.

 

  
Harry stirs in his sleep. He is slowly waking up, when he feels someone spooning him from behind.

 

  
He slowly opens his eyes to find an arm wrapped around his waist. He hears soft snores coming from behind.

 

  
Harry frowns, and turns around, only to see Zayn asleep beside him on his bed.

 

  
Shit!!

 

  
Memories from last night come rushing back to him.

 

  
So, last night wasn't a dream.

 

  
"Fuck." Harry cursed.

 

  
He looks at Zayn's sleeping face. He looks like an angel, so peaceful, so content, and so innocent.

 

  
He is suddenly filled with guilt and regret. He feels like a fucking pedophile. He feels sick to his stomach. A wave of nausea hits him, he wants to throw up.

 

  
It's all his fault.

 

  
If he wasn't so horny, if he hadn't fingered himself, if Louis hadn't gone back to Eleanor (yeah, he got back with his ex-girlfriend, Louis said he still had feeling for her. Harry understands, she's a lovely girl after all), if he had stopped Zayn as soon as he had walked in, none of this would ever happen.

 

  
He feels sick.

 

  
He slowly untangles himself from Zayn, wincing at his sore bum and thighs.

 

Zayn stirs, waking up from his sweet dream.

 

  
"Morning babe." Zayn smiles, eyes twinkling.

 

  
Harry freezes. He feels a lump in his throat, and he isn't unable to form a word. He just wants to leave. He wants to run away.

 

  
"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast? I can make you some breakfast." Zayn smiles and kisses Harry's forehead.

 

  
Harry is not hungry but he wants to be alone, so he nods and sits up, wincing at the soreness.

 

  
Zayn smirks, "You're sore huh? Sorry about that babe. How about I run you a bath?"

 

  
Yes, he definitely needs a bath. He can still feel Zayn's cum dried up in his asshole and thighs.

 

  
So, he nods again.

 

  
"Okay, wait for a few minutes, babe" Zayn runs to the bathroom.

 

  
Harry stays still, staring blankly at the bathroom door.

 

  
Minutes later, Zayn comes out with a smile that hasn't left his face ever since he woke up.

 

  
"The bath is ready, come on babe."

 

  
Harry limps to the bathroom but stops at the door, feeling Zayn's chest pressed against his back.

 

  
"Z-Zayn?"

 

Zayn gently kisses his neck and shoulder. Hands slowly roaming over Harry's chest, he plays with his nipples.

 

  
"Zayn, what are you doing?" Harry gasps.

 

  
"Nothing, baby."

 

  
He starts sucking on Harry's soft skin.

 

  
Harry knows he can't stop Zayn, so he needs to distract him.

 

  
"Zayn, you said you were going to make breakfast for me."

 

  
"Hmm...oh yeah, babe." Zayn pulls away from him. "Sorry babe, you're just so beautiful. I can't help myself."

 

  
He chuckles, releasing Harry from his tight hold.

 

  
"You take your bath, babe. I'll make some breakfast for you."

 

  
He walks out but not before slapping Harry's bum, making Harry blush red.

 

  
"See you in 20 minutes." Zayn winks.

 

  
Harry shuts the bathroom door.

 

  
He can still hear Zayn laughing happily, as he walked to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	17. Chapter 17

After taking a bath, Harry puts on a white T-shirt and pajamas.

 

  
Zayn is waiting for him, having brought breakfast to his room.

 

  
He gestures Harry to sit down on the bed, and places the breakfast tray on his lap.

 

  
Harry eats in silence.

 

  
He always eats slowly and gracefully, Zayn finds it very adorable.

 

  
Zayn stares at Harry the entire time he is eating, smiling like a love struck fool.

 

  
Harry feels uncomfortable and uneasy under Zayn's gaze, but he doesn't say anything, he just quietly eats his breakfast.

 

  
When Harry finishes eating, Zayn puts the tray on the nightstand.

 

  
"How was it? Did it taste good?" Zayn sits beside Harry and asks eagerly.

 

  
Harry nods.

 

  
Zayn gently holds Harry's chin, make him still, and he slowly closes the distance between them.

 

  
Harry feels his heart slamming against his chest really hard.

 

  
"You have some mayo on your lips." Zayn whispers and licks the mayonnaise off Harry's lips.

 

  
Their eyes are locked, they stare at each other.

 

  
Zayn closes the distance again, and kisses Harry with a lot of passion.

 

Green eyes wide open, Harry gasps.  Zayn takes the chance to put his tongue in Harry's mouth.

 

  
Harry tastes so good. Zayn can still taste hints of mayonnaise and mint in Harry's natural sweet taste.

 

  
He pulls away, grinning at Harry "Our first kiss."

 

  
Feeling dizzy due to the kiss, Harry slightly touches his tingling lips.

 

  
"You feel it too, right? We're meant to be, baby!" Zayn smiles.

 

  
Harry wants to say no. He wants to say that they are not meant to be. They can't be!

 

  
But before he can say anything, Zayn kisses him again.

 

  
Zayn gnaws at his bottom lip, silently asking him to open his lips.

 

  
Harry doesn't want to, but he opens his lips, letting Zayn take control.

 

  
Zayn kisses him with so much passion that Harry involuntarily moans in his mouth.

 

  
Zayn pulls Harry into his lap, making Harry straddle him, and deepens the kiss.

 

  
Harry is moaning in the kiss, hands clinging to Zayn's shirt collar.

 

  
Zayn pulls away when they need air.

 

  
When Harry peers through his lashes, he finds Zayn staring at him with twinkling eyes.

 

  
He can't look at those eyes.

 

  
So he closes his eyes and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder.

 

  
Zayn chuckles. Harry is so endearing.

 

  
"Babe, you know?" Zayn begins but shakes his head "Of course you don't know. Silly me!"  He smiles, playing with Harry's hair. "My first kiss was with Jude, when I was 12. Do you still remember her?"

 

  
Harry nods his head.

 

  
Zayn smiles and kisses his forehead. "Well, I was thinking about you when I had my first kiss. I was thinking what it would be like to kiss you, what it would feel like to have your lips on mine. That's when I found out I was in love with you. Yes, at the age of 12. Silly, right? But I don't regret loving you."

 

  
All Harry can think is: This is so wrong, this is not supposed to happen, this is...wrong in so many levels.

 

He is stunned; he is speechless. He doesn't know what to say or what to do.

 

  
So he just closes his eyes, and lets Zayn play with his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days, Harry suffers from guilt and feeling of immorality.

 

  
He wants to tell Zayn that they can't continue doing couple-y things, he wants to tell Zayn to stop. He wants to put an end to whatever was going on between them.

 

  
But every time he looks at Zayn's shining hazel eyes filled with happiness, he just can't do it.

 

  
He is lost and confused.

 

  
So he lets Zayn fuck him again and again. On the couch, on the kitchen table, against the washing machine, anywhere Zayn wants, anytime Zayn wants.

 

  
He feels sick. He is disgusted with himself, but he can't help it. He is weak. Sex with Zayn is his weakness and so is Zayn's bright hazel eyes.

 

  
Harry is suffering from guilt and remorse, while on the other hand, Zayn feels like he is living his dream.

 

  
He wakes up every morning with a smile on his face and Harry in his arms.

 

  
His life couldn't be more wonderful. He couldn't ask for more.

 

  
"Hey, Li and Ni!" Zayn waves at his friends in the school hall.

 

  
"Why are you so happy these days?" Liam is confused, he has never seen Zayn this happy. "Did you try some kinda drug?"

 

  
Zayn rolls his eyes. "What? Can't I be happy for once in my life?"

 

  
Liam shrugs and murmurs "Whatever."

 

  
Yeah, whatever. He is happy for his mate's happiness.

 

"Do you guys want to eat something? My treat." Zayn smirks at his friends.

 

  
"You definitely are not Zayn! Tell me who you are, or else I will send you to the Shield!"Niall gasps dramatically.

 

  
"Do you still want free food or not?"

 

  
"Yes, I want it!" Niall cover his mouth signaling that he will shut up.

 

  
Liam chuckles at them.

 

  
-

 

  
"Babe, I was thinking of not going to college."

 

  
Zayn and Harry are cuddled on the couch, watching TV.

 

  
There was still a month left for Zayn to graduate from high school.

 

  
"What?" Harry pulls away from Zayn's hold, and looks at Zayn with a serious expression on his beautiful face.

 

  
"Well, I'm not going to college." Zayn shrugs.

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"Because I don't want to leave you, babe. I was thinking of getting a job and starting our little family, what do you think?" Zayn smiles dreamily.

 

  
"What the fuck are you talking about? You can't just not go to college because of me? Are you mental? You have a great talent in art, you should go to the best art college in London!!" Harry yells at Zayn. He is furious.

 

Zayn cringes at Harry's angry voice, he has never seen Harry this mad. He doesn't ever want to upset Harry on purpose, his harry is too precious to be upset.

 

  
"Babe, babe, shh Please don't be mad at me." Zayn wants to hold Harry in his arms, but Harry doesn't move a muscle.

 

  
"I, I'll go to college, okay? I will do anything for you, babe as long as you promise not to be mad at me."

 

  
Zayn gently massages Harry's shoulders to calm him down.

 

  
Harry is still pouting, but he nods nonetheless.

 

  
Zayn smiles, and kisses Harry's temple.

 

  
"I'm sorry, babe. It's my fault. I won't do that again, babe."

 

  
He pulls Harry onto his lap, and tenderly kisses his pout away.

 

  
A few seconds later, they start making out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	19. Chapter 19

On Saturday, Zayn invites his friends over to his place.

  
When they made the plan, Zayn had no idea that Liam would bring Justin with him.

  
So Zayn is shocked to see Justin standing at the door with Niall and Liam. He cocked his brow at Liam, silently asking him what Justin was doing there. Liam just shrugged "He's a cool guy."

  
Of course Liam would say that.

  
Rolling his eyes, Zayn shows them to the living room, where Harry is watching TV.

  
"Oh, hi boys" Harry grins at them. But when he sees Justin, his smile fades a bit. He doesn't understand why but it feels awkward to see Justin. He coughs "I, I'll bring some snacks and drinks for you."

  
"Thanks Harry." They smile at him.

  
Just as he makes his way to the living room, after closing the front door, he sees Harry awkwardly going to the kitchen.

  
"Babe, are you okay?" Zayn stands at kitchen entrance.

  
"Y-Yeah, go hangout with your friends. I'll bring snacks and drinks."

  
Harry pushes Zayn out of the kitchen.

  
When Zayn is gone, he sighs sadly. He feels like he is stealing Zayn from Justin.

  
Guilt fills him again.

  
Shaking the thought away, he starts preparing snacks and drinks for the boys.

When he walks in the living room, he sees Zayn sitting between Justin and Liam. He doesn't know why, but he feels slightly uncomfortable to see Justin sitting beside Zayn.

  
"Oh, Harry! We're going to watch a movie. Come, join us." Niall pats the spot beside him.

  
Harry smiles, he has always adored this Niall kid, he's a bundle of energy.

  
He sits beside Niall.

  
When the movie starts, he tries to focus on the movie, but his eyes keep going back on Zayn and Justin.

  
Justin's head is rested on Zayn's shoulder, and his hands are on Zayn's lap.

  
Zayn is feeling quite annoyed. He has tried to move farther from Justin, but the couch is way too small. He doesn't want to create a scene, so he decides against telling Justin to keep his body parts to himself. He doesn't want anyone's attention on them.

  
But unbeknownst to him, Harry's attention is fully on them.

  
Harry can't understand why, but he feels upset seeing them sit so close.

  
When he notices Justin's hand on Zayn's lap, he suddenly gets up.

  
All eyes on him.

  
"I, um...I just remembered that I have some work to do. You guys continue, yeah?"

  
Having said that, he rushed to his room.

  
Sitting on his bed, Harry hates himself for feeling jealous. He shouldn't feel that feeling, it's wrong.

"Baby, are you alright?" Zayn says closing the door behind him. He knows that Harry lied about having work, but he is confused about why he would lie.

  
"Yes." Harry is facing down, long hair covering his face, but Zayn knows that he is pouting.

  
Zayn walks to Harry, gently tilts his chin up with his finger, forcing him to make eye contact.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing. You go, watch movie with Justin." Harry pushes Zayn's hand off his face.

  
Zayn raises his eyebrow, smirking "Are you jealous?"

  
"No!" Harry huffs and gets out of the bed. He just stands in his room, turned away from Zayn.

  
Zayn smiles at his adorable baby, and hugs him from behind, slightly swaying Harry and himself together.

  
"Ahh my baby is jealous. It's ok, babe, you know you're the only one I love." Kissing Harry's shoulder, he moves his hand inside Harry's T-shirt.

  
"I don't like Justin, not a slightest bit. I tried to move away from him, but the couch is too small. I'm sorry babe, I won't ever sit beside him."

  
He sucks on the pale skin at Harry's neck, fingers fondling Harry's nipples. Harry moans "Z-Zayn, stop. Your friends are downstairs"

  
"I locked the door."

  
"B-But..."

"Do you think if we make it quick, we can trick them?" Zayn sucks another mark on Harry's neck and unfastens Harry's belt.

  
"N-no."

  
"Hmm let's see." Zayn pulls Harry to the bed and quickly removes theirs clothes.

  
Looking at Harry's pink hole, Zayn smirks, it is still open from this morning.

  
He lubes his fingers and thrusts two fingers inside Harry, prepping him quickly.

  
Harry is moaning softly, not wanting their guests to know what they're doing.

  
"Baby, you're so beautiful from this angle." Zayn says, kissing Harry's lips.

  
When he thinks Harry's stretched enough, he pulls away from the kiss and removes his fingers from Harry's hole.

  
Zayn lubes up his dick and in a quick thrust, enters Harry's tight heat.

  
"Ahh babe, always so tight for me. You're still so tight, even after having sex this morning."

  
Harry cover his mouth with his hands, to stop himself from moaning out loud.

  
Zayn chuckles, removing Harry's hands. His baby is so cute. He whispers to Harry, "Baby, my dick just told me it wants to stay inside your hole forever."

  
"Zayn!" Harry's already pink face turns bright red. He hits Zayn on his shoulder.

  
Smirking, Zayn starts to move inside Harry.

  
He goes harder and faster with every thrusts. Sucking and nibbling at Harry's nipples, he makes Harry silently cry out for pleasure.

  
"Z-Zayn I, I'm com..." Before he even gets to finish his words, his cum starts shooting, coating both his and Zayn's chest.

  
Harry's hole clenches around Zayn's dick, making him thrust faster and faster. A few seconds later, he cums inside Harry.

  
They both pant heavily. When they regain their breath, Zayn slowly pulls his dick out of Harry's hole, making Harry whimper at the loss.

  
Zayn chuckles, and pecks Harry's lips. "So perfect for me, babe."

  
He grabs tissue from the nightstand, and cleans himself and Harry.

  
"Babe, I'm going to check on my friends, and see what they're doing now. You can join us later if you want, yeah?" Zayn pulls his pants up, and winks at harry.

  
Zayn walks into the living room.

  
"Hey, where have you been mate? The movie just finished." Niall asks, drinking his Coke.

  
Zayn shrugs "My room."

  
"Anyway, my mum just texted me. I gotta go." Liam thrusts his phone in his pocket and gets up.

  
"Oi, I need to go too. I have plans with my brother and his girlfriend." Niall looks at Zayn and apologizes, "Sorry, mate."

  
"It's ok, we can hangout next time." Zayn waves it off.

  
After Liam and Niall leave, it's just Justin and Zayn in the living room now.

  
"Umm Zayn?" Justin grins, and comes closer to Zayn.

  
"You can leave now." Zayn points at the door.

  
Justin eyes widen. "W-What?"

  
"I said you can leave now." Zayn repeats, slightly annoyed. "Listen, I'm not interested in you. I never will be. Whatever happened between us was a one-time thing and it will never ever happen again."

  
"B-But I thought..." Justin voice shakes, with tears in his eyes.

  
"Well, apparently whatever you thought is wrong. I'm sorry." Zayn opens the door for him.

  
Justin looks at him with disbelief, tears running down his face. He runs out of the house, slamming the door hard.

  
"You broke his heart." Harry sighs from behind Zayn.

  
Zayn turns back, walks closer to Harry, and tenderly strokes his cheeks. "Well, I don't care how many hearts I break, because yours is the only heart I won't break."

  
Harry feels butterflies in his stomach. What was that for?

  
Zayn smiles at Harry's blushing face, and kisses him like his life depends on it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day :)xx


	20. Chapter 20

"Mate, who are you texting?"

  
Liam, Niall and Zayn are hanging out at the school cafeteria. Zayn smiling like an idiot at his phone got Liam curious.

  
"Oh, it's just Harry." Harry just texted him a silly joke. Ah his babe is so silly and cute. No matter what Harry texts, Zayn smiles. Yes, Zayn is a love struck fool, and he admits it.

  
"Sometimes I think that you are in love with Harry." Liam shakes his head and laughs.

  
Liam's words make Zayn still. He wonders if it's a good idea to tell them. But then again they're his best friends, he should tell them the truth.

  
"Um...mates, actually, I have something to tell you." Zayn puts his phone down and looks at them.

  
Liam and Niall stares at him curiously.

  
"Well," Zayn clearly his throats "Harry and I are together."

  
"Duh, we know that you are together, you live together." Niall says, stuffing chips in his mouth.

  
"No. I mean we're a thing. We are boyfriends now."

  
"What?" Liam and Niall say in unison. They are shocked. Niall even chokes on his chips.

  
"Well, yeah. You know, I have loved Harry since I was 12. I never told anyone, even Harry didn't know until last month. Well, things happened and I finally have him in my arms." Zayn shrugs. "So if you don't approve of it and don't want to be friends with me anymore, it's alright. I can deal with it. But I can't live without Harry."

  
He doesn't want to lose his friends but he just can't lose harry.

"Whoa, that's sick man. I mean sick sick, well I mean, the cool sick. Ahh! You know what I mean! Anyway, congratulations bro!" Niall gives Zayn a bro hug.

  
"Thanks Ni." Zayn whispers.

  
Liam clears his throat. Zayn and Niall pull away from the hug and look at him.

  
"Um well, I don't know what to say. But congratulations, anyway. You are my bro, as long as you're happy, I'm cool with it."

  
"Thanks bro." Zayn smiles and hugs Liam too.

  
He is happy to have friends like Liam and Niall.

  
And he is so happy to have Harry in his arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	21. Chapter 21

One month later...

  
Today is Zayn's graduation day.

  
And also his birthday.

  
After the graduation ceremony, Harry and Zayn come home to celebrate his birthday.

         
All his friends and family are invited to the birthday party. Everything's fine and dandy.

  
Harry, Gemma and Anne bought Zayn a car as a birthday gift. It's a Range Rover. Zayn couldn't be more excited, it's the best birthday present ever.

  
At night, after all the guests leave, Harry and Zayn cuddle on the couch.

  
"Happy birthday boo, you are a big boy now." Harry whispers to Zayn.

  
"I was always your big boy, babe." Zayn smiles kissing Harry's forehead.

  
"Yeah."

  
Harry's voice sounds a little off. But before Zayn could ask if something was troubling him, Harry gets out of the couch and winks at Zayn."Birthday sex, birthday boy?"

  
And swaying his perky round bum in his tight ass jeans, he walks to his bedroom.

  
Zayn groans and quickly runs follows Harry to the room.

  
Once they are inside the room, Zayn pushes Harry against the door, and kisses his lips furiously.

  
"Did anyone tell you that you're a minx?"

 

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

  
"No? Let me tell you how much of a minx you are!" Zayn growls, carrying Harry bridal style, and walks to the bed.

  
He gently puts Harry down on the bed and climbs on top of him.

  
He kisses Harry's neck, nibbling at his sweet spot, making Harry moan out his name.

  
He quickly removes Harry's clothes to see that he is in pink lacey panties. Fuck! Zayn feels his dick getting even harder.

  
"D-Do you like it? I bought it just for you." Harry shyly asks.

  
"Like it? I fucking love it babe!"

  
Zayn moves down to Harry's crotch, and kisses his member through the panties, making him moan at the contact.

  
Zayn flips Harry so that he's lying on his stomach. Seeing Harry's perky ass covered by the lacey panties, Zayn gets impossibly hard. He kisses all the way from Harry's bum to his neck. He starts dry humping Harry's bum, while sucking on Harry's ivory neck.

  
"Z-Zayn, please do something." Harry begs.

  
"Hmm do what?" Zayn sucks hard at Harry's sweet spot.

  
"Zaynie!"Harry whines. He is on the verge of tears. He feels too hot, he can't stand it anymore.

  
Zayn chuckles "Ok babe, I got you."

  
Zayn take the lube from night stand and flings Harry to his back.

 

"I'm going to take you pretty panties off now, okay?"

  
Harry nods.

  
Zayn pulls the panties off, and settling between Harry's legs, he inserts a finger in Harry's hairless pink hole. He watches Harry beg for more and meet his thrusts half way.

  
Zayn happily watches Harry fall apart just from his fingers, begging for his hard on.

  
"Zee, please, need you! Need you now please, please, ple..."

  
Zayn smirks. "Shh baby, I got you."

  
He lubes up his dick, and lines it at Harry's entrance.

  
"You ready babe?"

  
Harry nods his head frantically. "Yes, yes, ye..."

  
His mouth makes an "o" shape, when he feels Zayn bottom out.

  
"A-Always so incredible babe." Zayn groans, as Harry's tight heat surrounds his dick, it feels like heaven.

  
Zayn slowly thrusts in and out of harry. He doesn't want to rush. Tonight, he wants to make love to Harry. Harry moans with every hard thrusts, his eyes dark with lust and bliss.

  
Zayn watches Harry's every expressions. When he looks into Harry's dark green eyes, he feels warmth in his chest, and love in his heart.

  
Zayn lifts Harry's legs on his shoulders, and changes the angle, thrusting deeper.

They both are moaning loud from the incredible feeling and intimacy.

  
"Say that you're mine, babe." Zayn hits Harry's prostate harder, and looks directly into his eyes. "Say it."

  
"I-I'm y-yours!" Harry moans out loud and cums untouched, he cums just from Zayn's dick pounding him.

  
"Yes, mine!" Zayn bites Harry's shoulder and cums hard inside him.

  
After the climax, when their breath calms and comes back to normal, Zayn grins and kisses Harry's lips. "Mine. Best birthday present ever!"

  
Zayn pulls out, making Harry whine at the feeling of Zayn's cum dripping off his hole.

  
"Zaynie, my hole feels so sticky!" He whines.

  
"Oh, hush. We both know that you love the feeling of my cum drying inside your hole."

  
Zayn smirks, pulling Harry in his arms, Harry's head on his chest.

  
Harry looks up and kisses the corner of Zayn's lips. "Night Zee."

  
Zayn smiles and kiss his forehead. "Night babe."

  
It doesn't take long for Zayn to drift off.

  
Harry listens to Zayn's soft, and looks up at his sleeping face.

  
He gently touches his eyes, nose, and lips. Placing his hands on Zayn's cheeks, he whispers "I love you."

  
He smiles sadly at Zayn. "But I'm sorry."

  
He untangles himself from Zayn's hold, and gets dressed.

  
He packs all his clothes and belongings in a suitcase, and then leaves the house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


	22. Chapter 22

Zayn wakes up to an empty bed.

  
Confused, he gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom. "Babe?" No one.

  
He checks the kitchen, the living room, everywhere, but no sign of Harry.

  
He decides to text Harry and ask him where he is. So he walks into his bedroom to get his phone, only to find an enevlope on the night stand with his name on it.

  
Confused, Zayn opens the envelope and starts reading the letter.

 

  
**Dear Zayn,**

_This is the final present for your 18th birthday! You're a big boy now, you are of legal age. There is a bank card inside the envelope. Yes, it's for you. It will cover all your college tuitions and living expenses. You can live by yourself now. So I'm leaving. Don't try to find me, yeah? No one will know where I am. You should find someone your own age, I don't deserve you. You are an amazing person. Find yourself a lover, beautiful and delicate like a flower, yeah?_

**All the love,  
H.**

 

  
"No, no, no, no, no!!!" Zayn screams throwing the letter on the floor, tears running down his face.

  
He collapses on the floor, crying so hard that he can't breathe properly.

  
With shaking hands, he grabs his phone and dials Harry's number.

  
"A-Answer. P-Please, a-answer it!" Zayn growls. When Harry doesn't doesn't pick up, he throws his phone at the wall. "Fuck!"

  
He doesn't know what to do, he has never felt so helpless and vulnerable. Without Harry, he can't breathe, he can't think, and his world can't function.

  
-

  
It's been two days since Harry left. Past two days, Zayn has been staying in bed, crying. He hasn't eaten and showered in two days. He just feels numb. He sobs on Harry's pillow. It still smells a bit like Harry.

  
As he is hugging Harry's pillow, he suddenly remembers Anne.

  
He runs out of the apartment, gets into his car, and drives to Anne's house.

  
He knocks on the front door repeatedly, until Anne opens the door.

  
She is shocked to see how miserable Zayn looks.

  
His eyes are red and swollen, and there are still tear stains on his cheeks.

  
"Z-Zayn?"

  
"A-Anne, Harry is h-here, right? Please tell m-me he's here." Zayn hiccups, voice shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

  
"Oh, dear! Come in." Anne gasps. She brings Zayn into the living room, and sits him down.

  
She has never seen Zayn so broken. He has always been a tough boy, he never showed anyone his weakness.

  
She's heartbroken to see the boy like this.

  
"I sorry dear, Harry is not here."

  
Zayn clung to Anne's arms "Y-You must know w-where he i-is, r-right? T-Tell me, p-please Anne!" Zayn is crying out loud now. "I-I can't live without h-him."

Anne sighs "He said not to tell anyone, especially you. But you are lucky, I can't see you like this anymore, boy."

  
Zayn hugs Anne. "Thanks, thanks Anne!"

  
After Anne gives him Harry's address, Zayn immediately books a flight to the States.

  
Yes, Harry moved to the States.

  
-

  
At 2 am, Harry hears loud banging on his door.

  
It's strange since he moved here just two days before. Who is knocking at the door so early in the morning?

  
Rubing his eyes, he gets out of the bed.

  
He opens the door only to see Zayn glaring at him with puffy, red eyes.

  
"Z-Zayn?"

  
"Umm d-do you want to get in a-and have a cup of tea?" Harry nervously asks.

  
Zayn walks past him, into the apartment and doesn't say a word.

  
Harry leads Zayn to the kitchen and makes him a cuppa.

  
He watches Zayn drink tea.

  
He has missed Zayn ever since he moved to the States. He missed Zayn even more when he realized that he has no one by his side, and Zayn was the only one who was always there for him.

 

After finishing his tea, Zayn slowly walks towards Harry.

 

When Harry sees Zayn still glaring at him, he gets scared; Zayn is always so terrifying when he is angry.

  
Zayn pushes Harry against the wall, hands on either side of Harry's head.

  
And then he smacks his lips on Harry's. He kisses Harry with so much anger and passion.

  
Harry gasps, wrapping his hands around Zayn's neck, and kisses him back. He misses Zayn's kisses so fucking much.

  
Zayn wraps Harry's legs around his waist and deepens the kiss.

  
When they pull away for breath, Zayn murmurs on his lip "Don't ever leave me again."

  
Harry nods his head "I won't. I love you."

  
Zayn gets stiffed, eyes widened with shock. "W-What did you say?!"

  
"I said I love you, silly." Harry giggles at Zayn's reaction.

  
"Say it again."

  
"Silly?"

  
"No!" Zayn groans, "You know what I mean!"

  
Harry laughs and kisses Zayn's eyes. "I,"

  
Then his nose. "love,"

  
And finally his lips "you."

  
"I love you too, babe."

  
Zayn smiles and kisses Harry with all his love.

 

 

 

\----the end.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a good day:)xx


End file.
